


The one where Steve gets his period

by chilibabie07



Series: The adventures of Alpha!Bucky and Omega!Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the cuddles, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, male period, only fluff, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/pseuds/chilibabie07
Summary: Steve is on his period and Bucky is his usual dedicated, protective self.





	The one where Steve gets his period

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is part of an ongoing series, where I will add stuff whenever I have the time and ideas to write something. No regular update schedule, really just whenever I have the time.
> 
> Technically this is not beta'd (I beta'd it myself, does that count?), so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Who hurt you, baby? I'll kill them!" Bucky comes barging into the bathroom, startling an annoyed looking Steve, who is sitting on the toilet, a small green square package in his hand.

"What?" he asks Bucky while trying to push the bloody panties on the floor aside with his foot, hiding them from his Alpha.

"Blood. I smell blood. Yours. Who hurt you?" Bucky says, sounding very protective, and sniffs the air. He lets out a low growl before stalking towards Steve. The determination to find out who hurt his Omega and how bad is visible on his face.

"Nobody, Buck!" Steve answers, cheeks going pink with embarrassment, and leans away from Bucky until his shoulders hit the wall behind the toilet.

"Then why do I smell blood?" Bucky grabs Steve's face in his hands and turns it to the left and right and then lifts it, checking for injuries. He pets down Steve’s sides, over his ribs, chest and stomach and growls deep in his throat when he doesn’t find anything.

Steve just about can stop him from lifting the oversized shirt that covers his crotch and reaches until mid-thigh. Instead he holds up the green package in his hands.

"Oh," Bucky says. His scent changes from protective to embarrassed and he steps away from Steve, who is still leaning back on the toilet.

"Yeah. Oh." Steve chuckles and lifts an eyebrow, amused by his Alpha.

"Please warn me next time you get your period, so I don’t do… stuff like this. I’m sorry," Bucky says and takes a few more steps back towards the door. "I'll… leave you now. I can make you a tea. Do you want a tea? Or a heating pad? I can make you pancakes. With strawberries? Or… we also have plums? If you prefer those?"

"I'm okay, Buck. I'll tell you when I need something," Steve says and smiles fondly at his flustered Alpha. "Although cuddles would be nice."

"You'll get all the cuddles you want, I promise. I'll be waiting in the living room, okay? Take your time." Bucky steps out of the bathroom, throwing back one last half bewildered, half fond look and closes the door.

Steve chuckles and gets back to putting the pad into a fresh pair of panties lying next to him on top of the washing machine. He continues sitting on the toilet for a moment, thinking about his caring Alpha and smiles at the prospect of being cuddled by Bucky.

He stands up and pulls the panties up his legs. After flushing the toilet and closing the lid he steps to the sink and washes his hands. He picks up the bloodied panties from the floor and drops them in the laundry basket.

When he gets into the living room, he stops and stands there in shock, which quickly turns into adoration. Bucky managed to compile a nest out of all their blankets and pillows on their huge couch since he left the bathroom. It’s not the biggest nest Steve has had but even the fact that Bucky thought of making him one makes his heart swell with love for his Alpha. His Alpha, who is half sitting, half lying in the middle of the nest, only wearing a pair of underwear. Bucky knows his Omega wants as much skin contact as possible while on his period and he would never deny his Omega anything.

As soon as Bucky sees Steve, he opens his arms and Steve takes the last few steps towards the couch and dives right in. He makes himself as small as possible and tucks his head under Bucky's chin, nose right next to his scent gland. He breathes his Alpha's scent in, the smell of dark chocolate and mint floating into his body and making him drowsy. The warmth of Bucky’s skin is seeping through Steve’s thin shirt, making him try to cuddle even closer to the comfortable and calming body.

Bucky strokes his right hand over Steve's hair and rumbles deep in his throat, very content with his beautiful Omega in his arms. His left arm curls around Steve's small waist and the metal fingers stroke his Omega's lower back. Steve sighs and closes his eyes, relishing the scent of Bucky.

"Can we stay like this?" Steve sleepily asks and burrows further into Bucky's warm embrace.

"We can. You can nap now, I'll watch over you," Bucky whispers and presses a kiss on top of Steve's head. He then rests his cheek where he placed the kiss and closes his eyes. "Sleep. I'll take care of you. Till the end of the line."

"Till the end of the line, Buck," Steve mumbles and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Bucky's scent gland on his neck.

***

Steve wakes up to the smell of fresh-baked pancakes. He smiles and cuddles deeper into the comfortable warmth. He frowns. The comfortable warmth smells like his Alpha, but it is not his Alpha. Steve instantly misses the feeling of warm skin, he misses the feeling of Bucky’s chest moving underneath his head each time he takes a breath.

There’s a sound to his left, an almost quiet padding of naked feet on the floor and then a small clanking sound. The smell of fresh pancakes is now stronger. A hand cradles Steve’s face and he turns his head into the warm and comforting skin.

“You awake, baby?” Bucky asks and gently strokes through Steve’s hair with his metal hand, the other one still holding his face.

Steve cracks one eye open, seeing Bucky kneeling before him on the floor. A plate with a big stack of fluffy pancakes topped off with whipped cream and pieces of strawberry stands on the coffee table next to him. He opens the other eye, too, then throws his arms around Bucky’s neck and makes a happy purring sound.

“Woah, easy,” Bucky says surprised. He sits down on the ground, so he can pull Steve into his lap, who answers by pressing his face into his Alpha’s neck to breathe in his scent.

“Something wrong?” Bucky asks and puts his right hand on Steve’s neck and squeezes lightly, making him go limp.

Steve whimpers and lifts one arm from Bucky's shoulders to make a grabby motion towards the pancakes.

“You want the pancakes?” he asks, amused at the pliant puddle of Omega on his lap. He loves it when Steve is like this, a happy, content puddle in his arms, only being able to make simple hand gestures and noises.

Steve nods and tightens his hold on Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky grabs the plate from the coffee table and holds it out towards Steve, who doesn’t take it. Instead he lifts his head from where it was tucked into Bucky’s neck and pouts at him, blue eyes round and big.

“You want me to feed you, don’t you?” Buck smiles and carefully places the plate on the floor. He then adjusts Steve on his lap, so he doesn’t accidentally slip off and presses a chaste kiss to his Omega’s lips. Steve sighs and places his head back on Bucky’s shoulder, wrapping his other arm back around him.

“Come on, then. Open up, sweet boy.” Bucky holds a piece of pancake with a bit of whipped cream to Steve’s mouth, who opens it obediently and accepts the treat from Bucky’s fingers. He licks the rest of whipped cream from his Alpha’s fingers, nursing on them. Bucky chuckles and takes them out, breaking off another piece of pancake.

“Good boy,” Bucky praises and ruffles Steve’s hair. The omega purrs in response and opens his mouth for another piece of pancake.

***

After showering and putting a new pad into a fresh pair of underwear, Steve shuffles into the bedroom where he immediately flops face-down onto the bed, not bothering with drawing the blankets over his body.

He lies there like this, only clad in a pair of underwear, shivering a bit at the feeling of cold air on his skin. Shortly after, Bucky walks in, chuckling at the lifeless omega on the bed. He undresses quickly, before putting out all the lights in the room, which is now only illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the curtains.

He pulls back the blankets and maneuvers his sweet, pliant omega underneath the covers before climbing into the bed himself. Steve immediately cuddles up to him, resting his head on Bucky’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and hoisting one leg over Bucky’s thighs. Bucky holds Steve close by putting his arm around Steve’s shoulders, placing the other hand on his hip, stroking the bone jutting out with his thumb.

Steve snuggles even closer, seeking the comfort of Bucky’s scent and warm skin. He whimpers in discomfort when a cramp appears in his lower belly, which Bucky immediately reacts to.

“What do you need, sweet omega?” he asks, wide awake at the thought of his omega in distress and stares down at Steve’s crunched-up face.

“Can you make me a hot-water bottle?” Steve whispers into Bucky’s chest. “I hate cramps,” he grumpily adds. Bucky finds it cute when Steve gets grumpy.

“Of course. Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Bucky carefully moves Steve off of him and onto the mattress, which gets him a whimper as an answer. “Shh, everything’s okay, I’ll be back, okay?”

“Please hurry?” Steve mumbles into the mattress.

“I will. You stay here, I’ll come back to you,” Bucky promises and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead before moving towards the door.

He hears a rustle of sheets and then his omega’s quiet voice. “Alpha?”

Bucky turns around and nearly coos at the sight of Steve all wrapped up in blankets, sleepily blinking up at him.

He smiles back at him. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“I love you,” Steve says and tiredly grins at Bucky.

“I love you, too,” Bucky says and adoringly looks at his sweet boy. “Now let me get you that hot-water bottle.”

Steve smiles and burrows back into the blankets. They smell like his Alpha. His Alpha, who currently is getting him a hot-water bottle. And who loves him. Till the end of the line.


End file.
